Through Different Eyes
by InDreamsILived
Summary: When a Vampire Diaries and The Originals fan dies and is reincarnated in Caroline's body, she's faced with a difficult decision. She must choose between following a path already forged by the show or creating her own destiny—but can she afford to be herself when one wrong move could rewrite history? (T for now)
1. Not who you think I am

**Chapter 1**

**"I'm not who you think I am"**

* * *

My name is Caroline Forbes, but that has not always been my name. However, my old name doesn't really matter and where I am from doesn't really matter either. What matters is that my name is Caroline Forbes. Which is a pretty common name in any baby book honestly.

Despite this common name, though, you might've heard of me.

I heard of me, before I became me.

* * *

The last thing I remember is running. It was a cool night with bright stars in the sky, and the trees along side me vibrant by the street lamps. Music played in my ears, loud strong beats to keep me motivated as I jogged. It was a perfect night, something I felt I should commit to memory and savor sometime later.

And then there came that shuddering impact. That screech of tires on asphalt. A quick flash of headlights blinding me, the barest glimpse of silver dancing beneath me as burning heat began to course throughout my body as if I was on fire, the world turning over and over again than—

Darkness followed by a blinding light.

Then warm arms and soothing words overlapping my senses.

Took me a long time to figure out what exactly happened. Might seem obvious to you that I'd somehow been reincarnated into a new body with memories of my old life intact, but when you're caught in that situation yourself, reality takes a while to sink in. Not just because the situation is so utterly impossible as to be unbelievable—though of course that does play a part in it.

It took me a while to figure out what was happening simply because the brain of an infant doesn't possess the same processing power as an adult brain.

Infant brains do not hold things to memory all that well. They don't know how to interpret patterns or analyze events. Connections between neurons haven't formed, I guess. And infant eyes don't learn to see very well for a long while, either. Shapes are hazy, colors muted. It's like seeing underwater, and the water is brackish with unaccustomed life.

Point is, for the first few months I struggled with remembering what had happened just mere minutes prior, let alone analyze the accident that killed me or my rebirth. When my brain finally reached a point of development where critical thinking became possible, said thoughts weren't without errors. I couldn't hold my train of thought for very long. I acted impulsively, like a child, even while my 25-year-old consciousness told me I was acting like a (literal) baby and needed to cut that shit out.

I was a well-behaved child though, once I moved past infancy and finished mourning the loss of my old life. My parents liked to joke they picked my name well seeing as I was conceived beyond all odds.

'Caroline,' they called me.

A normal name for a normal girl.

It meant 'strong.'

That was a meaning I only understood when I got a bit older, and by becoming older I started to hold on desperately to some small semblance of my past. I replayed all my memories one by one, a constant movie reel of personal recollection, ensuring that my forgetful, infant brain could not forget my old life.

Despite these efforts, though… somehow, in the confusion of my rebirth, I forgot my old name and what I looked like.

I remembered other things. I remembered the face of my past best friend. My past grandfather who raised me. My past education. My past job. Even my boyfriend. It was just what made me, well me, that escaped me— like a wisp of fog fading in the light of the hot sun that was this new existence. I don't know why I forgot them, and not the other things. I guess I took my name and my appearance for granted. Thinking it immortal, I didn't take the time to painstakingly safeguard its permanence it the way I safeguarded everything else.

That said, as soon as I learned that Caroline was mine, I clung to my new name with ferocity. I always looked when my new mother or father called. I smiled on reflex. Mother called me the happiest baby in the world, not knowing that when I cried at night, it wasn't because I wanted to be held. It was because I missed some small facet of my old life, or remembered I'd forgotten my old self.

I took comfort in being called 'Caroline.' That name gave me the identity I longed for. Common as 'Caroline' was, it was mine.

In some ways, I took comfort in its commonality. What had happened to me was not normal, after all. But here I was, born into a family normal in every way—a strong child pulled from death and into something different.

Different, but normal.

I had no explanation for what happened to me.

Perhaps this was just a quirk of fate.

Perhaps I just got lucky.

Perhaps I was destined for normalcy, just like my name suggested.

I'm sorry to say that perception only lasted until I entered kindergarten. That was the day I learned my last name. My family name. The name that put 'Caroline' into context.

That was the day I learned my normal name had been given to a not-so-normal girl, after all.

My surname, I learned that day, is Forbes.

If you are one of the ones who knows my name—

If you are one of the ones who think they know me—

I need you to remember one important thing:

I am not who you think I really am.

* * *

**A/N:** This is inspired by other's work along with the common trope of a self insert being placed into a fictional world with the twist factor of reincarnation. Yes, it'll follow the shows plotline to some degree, but I hope to bring more depth into it and definitely differences to make it new in it's own way. If you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to leave a review!


	2. Here we go

_A/N: I just want to thank those who have followed, favorited, and left review's for this story. Even though it hardly had anything to offer from the first chapter alone. I really appreciate the feedback, but I'll admit it has given me some anxiety. That is why it took so long to update. I'm worried that this chapter, along with a few more to come, will not be what everyone is expecting from this story. For a few weeks I battled with myself, trying to figure out which direction to take it, but ultimately decided on this one. My reasoning for this slow build up is because I want everyone to find a connection with this version of Caroline. I feel you, the readers, will better understand her more this way. Especially when we do eventually start the main story. Leave a review on your thoughts, questions, and suggestions. I'm always eager to hear feedback even if it gives me cold feet sometimes. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Here we go"**

* * *

Of course, I held out hope that my name was just a coincidence—that my life wouldn't soon intersect with the series I enjoyed in my previous existence. It wasn't like there was any other evidence to support the theory I'd been transported to the world of The Vampire Diaries, after all. No supernatural being in sight. Just my name and my mother's occupation. That was it. That was all. And perhaps those things alone weren't enough to confirm that something spectacularly crazy had happened. Perhaps those facts were just too normal to confirm a truly abnormal theory.

Seems I'd only just convinced myself my name was mere coincidence when I met Elena and Bonnie.

Ever since learning my name, I thought a lot about them. Was I going to meet them? And if so, when? Meeting either of them would confirm my reincarnation theory, for sure. Problem was, I only vaguely remember the series going over some of the main casts childhood. None of which told me exactly when or how Caroline met Bonnie or Elena. The last time I watched the series had been about two years prior my death, and even then I don't believe I've ever got around to seeing the last two seasons. I became more preoccupied with The Originals by that point. Which meant I was up a river with no paddle.

However, would any of that even matter, so long as we met at all?

But what if not remembering meant I'd miss the chance to meet them? To make the right impressions.

And if I didn't miss my chance, and I did meet either of them…was I supposed to befriend them like TV-Series-Caroline did?

I wasn't a carbon copy of Caroline in the show. I was more abrasive, less patient, less kind, more opinionated and contrary than her delusional, positive, controlling persona had ever been. At least for the first few seasons of the show.

What if they didn't like my iteration of Caroline?

And worse yet—what if I didn't like them?

I wasn't the most sociable person in my previous life. How was I going to be able to make friends in school if other kids annoyed me so much? Kids had pissed me off in my old life. Seems I hadn't developed much fondness for them in this one, either. Hell, even when I was a kid in my old life, I hadn't liked other kids. My grandfather had joked that I was an old soul. A crotchety one.

Funny. It was like he'd predicted my future.

It was when I entered first grade that I officially met the main lead of The Vampire Diaries, and right beside her stood Bonnie. I didn't recognize them, not entirely anyway which made sense. This was eight years before the show really began.

Now they stood in front of me in their little kid bodies with chubby cheeks and colorful clothes. Bonnie's hair short and Elena's long and wavy. They had those big bright eyes that came with seeing the world through the sight of a child: carefree, joyful, full of wonder. Only I knew what truly laid out before them. All the hardships each of them would face.

That I would face.

Bonnie caught sight of me staring and offered me a smile, warm and inviting. I returned it with a small one of my own just in time for Elena to look in my direction. It was hard to believe that they were indeed here in the same class as me. It unraveled so many questions that I would never be able to answer except one: I have been reincarnated. There was no way I could continue to doubt this crazy possibility.

Without much hesitation, Bonnie flagged me over and I made my way to them, taking a seat at a tablet set for four. I felt nervous in a sense, unsure of what to say or how to act.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie and this is Elena." This time Elena smiled. I could feel the unease lifting some, but no matter the calmness of the conversation I still couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"I'm Caroli-"

"Elena!" A voice cut me off, boyish and excited. A short blond boy taking up residence in the last remaining seat. His face almost all teeth as he playfully nudged the girl.

"Mat! I'm glad we got the same home room."

And just like that their attention was off of me and on the boy who almost completely blocked my view. Until Bonnie leaned over and mouthed an apology. Even at this age the soon to be unknowing witch had a kindness about her.

Honestly, I didn't mind it much. Kids will be kids, I just needed to remind myself that I am also a kid which sounds easy. Yet, with an adult brain like mine, it wasn't.

"Hey, I don't think we've met." My gaze turned to the boy as he spoke. Officially taking me out of my thoughts, "The names, Mat."

Normally I would have placed a hand out to shake while introducing myself. My old job burning that instinctual way of greeting into my head, but instead I simply nodded. Hoping the expression on my face was suitable. I felt like I was auditioning for a role and second guessing myself with every step of the way. As if I didn't even read the script before stepping into the spot light.

"Yeah, I'm Caroline."

"We just met her." Spoke up Elena.

I never saw them in kindergarten. Also didn't help that my family lived further out of the city in a nice cozy cabin of sorts. Playing with others didn't really happen untl school started. To be honest I really didn't mind it.

"Alright," Suddenly called out the teacher, drawing all our eyes to the front and a part of me preferred this. "Let's practice the alphabet today." Until I heard that. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

As much as being reborn with intact memories seemed like a gift, having to go through all this simple material for years to come felt like the death of me. I couldn't believe I actually wanted a challenge, like calculus or at least algebra, when I once despised the subject.

I had to remind myself that kids at this age couldn't even sign their name let alone recite the alphabet off the top of their heads.

This is going to be a long day. Hell, a long eight years.

**5th Grade, mid school year.**

I have surprisingly made friends. I remembered in my old life I struggled with finding like minded individuals to even consider befriending. At least up until late middle school. Naturally I became this introverted girl who preferred reading books and doodling rather then socializing, earning nicknames and rumors that would oddly fit this world better then my old one. Such as: Weird Witchy Girl or Wanna be Vampire. And in a way I still am. Old habits die hard I guess.

However, I now had friends who easily joked with me. Who actually wanted to hang out after school. Who enjoyed my company despite how little input I gave to the conversations. If I were to be honest with myself, I didn't know which version I preferred more but I couldn't complain either. I feared that my differences would scare away kids, it certainly did in another life after all, yet they still stuck around. It was... nice. New.

Especially during recess, like right now. Our small group taking up one of the many swingsets on the playground as I sat cross legged nearby. Bonnie and Elena taking up the swings as Mat tried to climb the structure like some monkey. My hand resting on a open book as to not lose my place.

"All I'm saying is Ms. Little is making up words at this point." Mat strained to say while heaving himself up only to slide right back down. Darn physics.

Bonnie huffed out a chuckle, "She's a teacher, Mat, and besides English is not a simple language."

"Tell me about it, it's ridiculous is what it is." He quipped back while making a rather silly face, arms straining to pull his weight upward like doing an awkward pullup. Hard to believe this little guy would become apart of the football team. I glanced over to the teacher, checking to see if they noticed a student being reckless or not, just as Elena tossed her two pennies in.

"I'm with Mat on this, though. I mean, why do we even have—have... oh, what's it called again?" Her voice trailing off as her feet scraped along the ground, dirt helping her slow swaying motion come to a full stop. I allowed a pregnant pause to settle between us, giving any of them time to fill in the answer before finally chipping in.

"Homophones."

"Yeah, that." She beamed just as her feet pushed off again.

"Who even thought up that word?" Mat grumbled, officially giving up trying to be a monkey as he just leaned against the slanted pole. "Just sounds funny." I couldn't blame Mat for that. Latin and Greek always had a way of sounding funny.

I offered a shrug while slipping the bookmark in place, shutting the book. Recess was almost over anyways. "It's what we get for deriving words from dead languages." That made Mat dramatically roll his eyes. Honestly, for all his energy, I felt Mat could have been a good theater kid instead of a jock.

"There you go, Car, being the know-it-all." His words mumbling under his breath, "Teachers pet." That nickname I could do without. It always bothered me, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Play dumb? I'd rather have good grades, be less of a problem for my already stressful parents, and fly through elementary- soon to be middle school, then flunk a few subjects. And when you continue to recieve a decent score over and over, even friends start to label you. It made me sigh under my breath while standing up, dusting grass off my pants.

Bonnie hopped off her swing before giving me a exaggerated expression. "C'mon, Mat, we can't all be big and smart."

"Hey!" The playful insult earned her a little shove from him. His mouth still open and ready to stand up for his intellect, but it never came as the bell rang. The noise signaling for the second half of school to start cutting him off. However, that didn't stop him from giving me a determined look as we started walking toward the building.

"This isn't over, though." Mat wagged a chubby finger at me, "I'll show you guys that I'm also big brained." That, of course, made all of us laugh.

Apart of me didn't doubt him either.

* * *

_Short note: I wanted to write more but felt the next chapter would allow for a better time skip instead of jarring you guys too many times in one chapter. So bare with me as the next few chapters may be short and simple like this as we go through the years leading up to the 1st episode. Thank you for reading~_


End file.
